Type Jupiter
Summary Type Jupiter, known as The Black Aristoteles, is the Ultimate One of Jupiter. It appeared in the western continent after Jupiter received the last cry of Earth, the planet's final wish to wipe out all life on its dead form. It has the appearance of a somewhat humanoid giant several tens of kilometers in size, but its true nature is that of the core of an unknown nature within the giant that can only be described as a pseudo-star. The "body" itself is actually a mass of black photon gas emitted in enormous quantities from the core that could theoretically expand without limit. It is the Ultimate One that has annihilated the most living beings on the planet, as it has been engaged in total warfare with the western continent. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 6-A, possibly 2-A Name: Type Jupiter, The Black Aristoteles Origin: Angel Notes Gender: Genderless Age: Unknown (likely just a bit younger than planet Jupiter itself) Classification: Alien, Aristoteles, Ultimate Being of Jupiter Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Corporeal, Absorption, Transformation, can travel in space, Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 5; Types lack a concept of death), Regeneration (At least Low-High, Low-Godly is possible but takes time), Large Size (At least type 3, likely type 4: has the appearance of a black giant humanoid several dozen kilometers in size; likely up to type 8: can theoretically expand its size infinitely) Immunity to Death Manipulation (Does not possess a concept of death unless it is forcefully placed upon it by a being of great power, making it immune to abilities such as even the Mystic Eyes of Death Perception) Attack Potency: At least Multi-Continent level (Upon its "death", the core went out of control nuking the entire western continent), possibly Multiverse level+ (As a Type, it is one of the strongest beings in the solar system, making it comparable to characters like Archetype: Earth and Saver. Can theoretically increase its size indefinitely, to the point that it could become many magnitudes the size of the observable universe.) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Likely at least in the quadruple digits, capable of interstellar travel, able to leave the gravitational pull of Earth or even that of Jupiter) Lifting Strength: Class 100+ via power-scaling Striking Strength: At least Multi-Continent Class, possibly Multiversal+ Durability: At least Multi-Continent level, possibly Multiverse level+ (Ado Edem and his Slash Emperor were needed to "kill" it). Also, Immortality, regeneration, and lack of a concept of death make it almost impossible to kill. Stamina: At least vastly superhuman, likely limitless due to its support from Jupiter Range: At least tens of kilometers due to its size Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Alien without any understanding of human nature. Although it can "learn" to speak by absorbing people. Weaknesses: If its core is sliced in half, it will go out of control and explode Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Nasuverse Category:Angel Notes Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Ultimate Ones Category:Aliens Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 2